Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile professionals to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact, and low power to facilitate usage by professionals on the go. It is desirous that the battery pack powering a handheld device be made small and compact to achieve an overall lightweight device. At the same time, it is important that the handheld device be supplied with the correct battery pack for optimal performance and to prevent damage through a physical and/or electrical mismatch. Furthermore, a battery pack needs to be properly mountable for secure placement, easy removal, and reliable contact between the battery pack power and data terminals and the handheld mobile communication device contacts. The lid covering the battery pack should be sufficiently positioned with respect to the battery pack to sufficiently retain the battery pack terminals in contact with the terminals of the mobile communication device and, optionally, spaced to avoid shocks on the lid to be transferred to the battery pack.
Therefore, it would be desirable for a battery in a mobile handheld communication device to safeguard against the placement of an improper battery and the potential resultant damage to the device; to provide a mechanical guide mechanism for a cover or door to ensure proper placement of the door when secured to the device; to provide a mechanism on the battery body to facilitate removal of the battery; to provide a thinner battery package to provide greater ease of use; and to have the connector pins properly contact the battery terminals.